


the heat of her breath

by cumulativeChaos



Series: Sashavist AU [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archivist Sasha James, Canon Compliant, Choking, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Sex, basically i wrote the pre-canon hookup, but its before she gets promoted so its also, but not really, ok so technically this is part of my, uhhh how do i tag porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulativeChaos/pseuds/cumulativeChaos
Summary: On the way home from Friday night drinks, Sasha makes a decision. It is probably a bad one.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: Sashavist AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988587
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	the heat of her breath

On the way home from Friday night drinks, Sasha makes a decision. It is probably a bad one.

She would say it was the alcohol's fault, but she knows that's not true. Two beers is enough to make her feel delightfully warm and just a little bit tingly, but not enough to impede her decision-making process. Her mind is completely clear when she makes it up.

The real reasons for making the decision that she does are as follows: the transfer from Artefact Storage has been stressful, she needs to relax for a night, her mother's been on her case about finding a husband again and it's driving her up a wall, and Friday night drinks didn't bring her as much unwinding as she'd hoped. So, stress relief, basically.

Most importantly, though: it's been a while, and Tim Stoker really is unfairly handsome. And she trusts him.

It's probably stupid to trust a man she's only really known for a few weeks, but despite the reputation Tim has, he's never done anything that would've made her uncomfortable. He's talked about his reputation, and how it's a little overblown from reality, but in fairness, there's some nugget of truth to it. The handful of Institute workers who Tim's confirmed he's slept with are all on friendly terms with Tim, no awkwardness to be found.

So, when the tube screeches to a halt at Tim's stop, Sasha stands up with him.

Tim's brow furrows in confusion. "Er, Sash, this isn't your stop."

"I know," she says.

His eyes widen. "And how drunk are you?" he asks.

"Barely. You?"

"The same."

The doors slide open. A recorded voice says, "Mind the gap, please."

Sasha follows Tim home.

* * *

Sasha's on him the minute he closes the door to his flat. She grabs his shirt and pulls him down to her height, meeting him with a fierce kiss. Tim makes a startled noise of surprise, then relaxes into it, hands landing respectfully on her waist.

She's not here for _respectfully,_ though.

She bites down on his lip. The groan she gets in response is _delicious,_ but immediately after Tim is stepping back. It's dark, so it's hard to tell, but she would bet from his breathing that his pupils are blown wide.

"Boundaries," Tim croaks. "Are there any—is there anything I shouldn't–"

"I'll tell you if you cross a line," Sasha says, "but I can't imagine anything I wouldn't let you do."

Tim groans at that, too, head dropping forward to rest on her shoulder.

"What about you?" Sasha asks. "Is there anything I shouldn't do?"

"No," Tim says, nuzzling into the spot where her neck and shoulder meet. Sasha imagines it would feel better without her turtleneck in the way. "Trust me, there's nothing you could do that I wouldn't at least be down to try."

Excitement shoots down her spine, straight to her core. God, the things she could do to him...

"What do you want me to do?" he asks, dragging her out of her illicit thoughts.

"Anything," she says. "Everything. Don't hold back."

"Okay," he says before pulling down her turtleneck and sucking a deep, painful bruise into her neck.

Her mind short-circuits. Somehow, through the haze of pleasure, she's grateful that turtlenecks are already her brand.

"Take me to bed," she says, voice strained. "Now."

The journey to Tim's bedroom is twice as long as it needs to be. Sasha can't bring herself to move away from him, so they stumble together, hands and lips and teeth and breath tangling. She gets his shirt halfway unbuttoned. He gets a handful of her ass and squeezes, and Sasha's body jolts into his. Everything about him is warm and solid and _big_ , and she can't keep her hands from roaming across every inch of him. His chest. His stomach. His _ass,_ which Sasha has wanted to grope since the moment she saw it. Tim's particularly receptive to her hands down there, which makes Sasha think longingly of her strap back home.

Another time, maybe.

By the time they make it to the bed, they're both a mess. The back of her knees hit the mattress and Sasha goes sprawling onto the bed, glasses flying off somewhere and hair beginning to fall out of her neat bun. Tim takes a moment to look at her (although Sasha's not sure how much he can see by moonlight), then crawls over top of her. His hips move smoothly, distractingly, so much so that Sasha almost doesn't notice him pulling down her turtleneck yet again.

Almost.

Tim spreads his hand wide to hold as much of the neck of her shirt down as possible while he sucks a bruise into the other side of her neck. For a moment, the hand placement is a bit too threatening to be comfortable, but then Sasha notices that that's... not actually the case.

Sasha reaches for the bottom of her shirt. Tim gets the message and sits back, removing his hand from that spot on her neck. Her shirt comes off in one swift movement, and Tim takes another moment to admire the view before grabbing a handful of her tit and squeezing.

She moans. With one hand, Tim unclips the back of her bra, and all of her comes spilling free into his palm. Sasha leans back against the pillows, pulling Tim back on top of her, as they fit themselves together for another kiss.

"I want to try something," she croaks.

"Okay," Tim says. "Anything."

"Don't put any pressure," she says, grabbing his wrist. "Just... here."

Sasha puts his hand back on her throat.

Tim's eyes widen. "Holy shit," he breathes. "A-are you sure this is okay?"

Sasha thinks for a moment. He could easily press down until she lost consciousness, but she knows he won't. She knows he'd never.

"Yes," she says.

Tim moves down to kiss her again, hips rolling against hers. She can feel the length of him pressing against her leg, into her crotch, and it feels _big_. She shivers against him, excited to get that thing _in_ her.

She bites Tim's lip again. He returns in kind. Their breath mingles together, and his hand on her neck burns against her skin.

"Off," she mumbles, pushing at his half-unbuttoned shirt. "C'mon. Off."

He lets go of her neck in favor of yanking his shirt over his head. He doesn't stop there, though, reaching down to unbutton his pants. Sasha watches, biting her lip, as he pushes them down and onto the floor. She can see the outline of his cock in his underwear, and she can't help herself from reaching out and grabbing it through the fabric.

Tim groans, falling back against her. He bites her earlobe as she gently plays with his cock. It twitches in her palm.

Tim's mouth travels lower, back to her neck. He gently kisses the bruise there, then travels even lower. Down her collarbone, down her chest, he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks _hard._ Sasha arches up against him, back coming off the mattress. Tim licks her nipple with the flat of his tongue, and Sasha moans.

He doesn't stop there, though. He keeps moving downward, past her ribs and her stomach, all the way to the top of her skirt. He unzips her skirt with his hands and pushes it down. Sasha lifts her hips up to help, and before she can lower them back down he has her underwear in his _teeth_ and he's pulling those down, too. Sasha has a brief moment of worry—she hadn't planned for this, and it's been a long time since she's done any, er, _maintenance_ down there, but Tim doesn't hesitate before pressing an open-mouth kiss against her crotch.

Sasha bucks up against his mouth. Tim rears back with a grin, then pushes her hips down against the bed and holds her there. Still grinning wickedly, he lowers himself back down.

If she had been to guess prior to tonight, she would've guessed Tim would be good at oral, but nothing could have prepared her for _this_. Tim teases her deftly, expertly, causing Sasha to moan and squirm in pleasure. Heat radiates through her body in waves as Tim keeps his tongue relaxed, swiping long, thick strokes through her folds before circling her clit with the hardened tip of his tongue. She can feel the curl of his smile as she writhes on the bed, reaching blindly at the sheets, at Tim's hair, at anything to anchor herself as she receives the best oral of her life.

It's not a surprise that she doesn't last long. Tim reaches a finger inside her, crooking it _just right_ , just as he gives her clit a long suck. Sasha's back arches off the mattress and she cries out wordlessly, eyes squeezed shut. Tim works her through it, stroking that spot inside her as he tongues over her outsides. Legs shaking, Sasha's body collapses back onto the bed in a twitching heap.

She lays there, ears ringing, as Tim pulls himself out from between her thighs. Everything in her body feels loose and relaxed, like she's just gotten the best massage of her life. Heart pounding, Sasha rolls onto her side to watch as Tim reaches for the tissue box on his nightstand. He opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue, and plucks off a small strand of twisted hair. Sasha winces as he places the hair on the tissue, then throws it into a bin in the far corner.

"Sorry," Sasha says, face burning.

"Do _not_ apologize," Tim says, still grinning. He leans back towards her, shuffling so their faces are close once again, and gives her a peck on the nose. "It's definitely worth it."

Face still burning, Sasha glances away. Her eyes land on Tim's cock, which is still rock hard. She hadn't gotten a good look at it before. Seeing it now, Sasha feels her heart start pounding again.

"Do you want me to return the favor?" Sasha asks. She barely restrains herself from licking her lips.

Tim chuckles. "If you want," he says. "But I'm not gonna last, and if you wanted to do other stuff..."

"Oh, I want to do other stuff," Sasha says. "Condom?"

"Already on it." Tim rolls off the bed and heads for his dresser. Sasha watches him go, admiring the view. If Sasha thought his ass was distracting at work, it's nothing compared to seeing it unclothed. Every shift in his muscles makes her ache. She wants to _bite_ it.

Watching Tim roll on the condom is like watching a present being unwrapped, but in reverse. Sasha bites her lip as he makes his way back towards her.

Tim all but leaps back into bed. Once again, Sasha is treated to the smooth sight of Tim crawling over her body, slowly making his way back up to her mouth. She tastes herself when he kisses her, which makes her moan in delight. He kisses her slowly, taking his time. His hand lands back on her throat and she arches against him, her tits pressing against his bare chest. She could do this forever, she thinks. Just kiss Tim Stoker until she dies.

"You and your fucking turtlenecks," Tim growls, making his way back to her neck. "You're practically _begging_ to be marked up."

Sasha gasps at the sensation of his teeth, his hand, at her throat. She reaches around him and grabs another handful of his ass, enjoying the way it makes him moan.

"What about you and your fucking _pants_ _,"_ Sasha says. "Showing off all this."

"I'm just giving everyone at work a nice view," Tim responds. "It's a favor to you all."

Sasha snorts. "Much appreciated."

Tim's thumb brushes up, pushing her head back. She stares dazedly at the ceiling as he gives her yet another hickey. This she could also do forever. There's really no end to Tim's talents.

Her hands rake down his back, nails no doubt leaving long streaks against his skin. Tim rolls his hips against hers in response, moaning.

"Come on," she whispers. "Fuck me already."

Tim grins against her skin. "As you wish."

The stretch of Tim sinking into her is almost painful. She feels utterly filled as she clenches around him. Tim gives her a moment to adjust, then starts slowly pumping himself in and out. The stretch and slide of his cock inside her is delicious, but Sasha's not here for slow. She's not here for gentle.

"I said come _on_ _,"_ Sasha says, giving his ass another squeeze, urging him on. Tim nips at her lip in retaliation.

"Patience," he says.

Sasha groans, and not in pleasure. "Fuck that," she says. She loops her legs around Tim's body and heaves, twisting with all her strength. The movement catches Tim off guard, which is the only reason she manages to flip Tim onto his back. He stares up at her with wide, surprised eyes, and Sasha smirks down at him. Her neat bun is completely destroyed now, and her curly hair spills over her shoulders as she looks down at Tim's stunned expression.

"Now," she says with a roll of her hips. "Where were we?"

It's been a while since she's ridden dick. She'd almost forgotten how good it feels, rolling her hips back and forth, bouncing her ass up and down. Tim's eyes squeeze shut as his hands squeeze her hips with bruising force. Watching someone lose control because of her was _so_ rewarding; the fact that it's _Tim_ was all the more exciting. He's more experienced than her, but she still has the power to make him lose himself. Tim's eyes flutter open to stare at her through his long lashes. His mouth is open, panting, past the point where he can give her those cocky, arrogant grins. _She's_ in control now.

 _"Sasha,"_ Tim moans, and _god_ her name has never sounded so good. One of his hands finds hers, and for a moment he thinks he wants to just hold her hand, but then he moves her hand to _his_ neck and Sasha nearly loses herself all over again. The sight of Tim so willingly in her grasp, trusting her in such a vulnerable way, is one of the most beautiful sights she's ever seen.

Tim's eyes fall shut again. "I see why you like this," he says, breathless.

"I didn't know I did until tonight," Sasha pants.

"Neither did I," Tim laughs. The laugh cuts off with a moan as Sasha continues to ride his cock. "God, I'm not gonna last much longer."

With her other hand, Sasha reaches between her legs. Her clit is almost too sensitive, still tingling from Tim's mouth. With just a few flicks she's close to the edge, her rhythm faltering as her legs almost give out.

"Do it," Sasha says. "I want to see you."

Tim groans. With only a few more rolls of her hips he jerks, hips slamming up into her, and his whole body tenses. The noise that spills from his lips is wordless, uncontained. His eyes squeeze shut and his mouth falls open. The grip on her hips tightens painfully, delightfully, as Tim reaches his climax.

There's no way Sasha can last much longer after witnessing _that_. Tim's eyes blink open just she reaches her second orgasm. It's less powerful than the first, but it still forces her to twitch uncontrollably, unrhythmically, as she clenches around Tim's softening cock. Tim watches in awe, breath heavy.

Slowly, delicately, Sasha lifts herself off Tim's dick. She collapses onto her stomach while Tim removes the condom, ties it off, then throws it directly into the garbage bin. Through her panted breath, Sasha still manages to ask, "Had a lot of practice making that shot?"

"Yeah," Tim says. "My sex skills are all well and good, but my ability to throw out a condom without getting out of bed is what really gets me laid."

Sasha laughs, burying her head in the pillow. Bathing in the afterglow, Tim's joke seems ridiculously funny. She laughs until she almost can't breathe, until she's panting for a different reason. Tim laughs with her, lying down on his side to watch as she laughs until there are tears in her eyes.

Tim wipes the tears away, cocky grin back on his face. "You good?"

Still grinning herself, Sasha scooches towards him, tucking herself into Tim's body. Tim's arms wrap around her, pulling her flush against him. "Never better," she giggles. "Thank you. I needed that."

Tim kisses her forehead. "Anytime, Sash."


End file.
